Hojas de menta
by Grecil Derien
Summary: Una taza de Te . Alguien llamando a la puerta. Alguien recibiendo a ese alguien en brazos. El humo emanando de la taza hirviente. Lagrimas cayendo sobre las aguas hirvientes del Te . Un amor lacerante. Un amor no correspondido. Humo saliendo del Te . Slash de la linda Harley y Hiedra "Ponzoña" Venenosa. Espero y sea de su agrado.


**_Este fic participa del fandom "Batman" en el Reto: "Slash/Femslash" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._**

 ** _En este caso la pareja Harley/Hiedra._**

 ** _Para los amantes del te´y agoniosos de la soledad._**

* * *

Estaba sola, ya me he acostumbrado a esa tan fría compañía rodeada de mis únicas amigas que son mis bellas plantas.

Era ya medianoche me serví un té de hojas de menta, hojas bailando en una tacita de porcelana con agua hirviente, y el silencio vagando en toda mi mente.

Fue ahí cuando la oí tocar a mi puerta.

Es Harley, esta tirada en el pórtico, totalmente desecha con el maquillaje corrido, con un brazo abrazándole el otro.

Esta sangrante y confundida ante mi puerta.

El primer pensamiento es no saber que pensar. Pero por ser Harley, aquella escena ya te daba indicios de lo que podría tratarse. Los hechos se tornan tan obvios a la vista que resulta un acto mediocre preguntar. El hecho que ha sucedido un centenar de veces antes. Como una rueda tortuosa que no deja de girar.

Ese maldito payaso ha enloquecido y le ha dado una paliza a la pobre ilusa de Harley, posterior a eso la echa como a un perro a la calle.

Ella como niña regañada corre hacia mí, yo la recibo en brazos.

Me fastidia un poco, la razón de sus visitas solo sean cuando eso pasa, honestamente ya comienza a hartarme ser la que cura sus heridas mientras solloza y defiende al engendro.

Es una situación de extrema cólera, pero me contengo y como buena amiga que soy le recibo y le consuelo, siempre con las falsas esperanzas de hacerle entrar en algo de razón.

Es lo que las amigas hacen, ¿o no?

La pobrecita esta temblado, la cubro con la gabardina que le he robado al antiguo dueño de la casa ¿Y de que le sirve a el de cualquier forma?, ya estará bastante caliente 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Qué bonito abrigo

Las primeras palabras que salen de su boca lacerada y sangrante.

La ayudo a sentarse, uno siente que al menor tacto se hará polvo y desaparecerá en el aire.

-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

Me dirijo al botiquín que el viejo guardaba en el baño, saco artilugio y medio para tratar las heridas de Harley, Vendas, gasas, agua oxigenada, alcohol, algodoncillos. Esto servirá.

Cuando regreso me la topo en una escena que helaría la sangre, si tuviera tal cosa.

Ella ya hace encorvada en la silla, totalmente estática su mirada está perdida frente a las hojas de menta que he dejado en él te, con el dedo índice las hace bailar creando círculos en el agua. Lo que a continuación hace de verdad me indigna.

Con mucho cuidado saca las hojas de menta, las deja sobre la mesa. Las acomoda de tal manera que formen una figura específica, al menos para sus ojos perdidos. Toma un poco de sangre que le brota del brazo y pinta una sonrisa sobre la mesa blanca.

El retrato del mal, hecho con un par de hojitas de menta y sangre de las heridas que el propio engendro le propino.

 _-"No pienses mal Pam, no ha sido culpa suya"_

\- Extiende el brazo.

Una enorme cortada sale a la vista, es profunda y asquerosa, deja leer la letra.

- _"J"_

- _Estábamos discutiendo le dije que le dejaría, fue mi culpa ya te lo dije, como lo voy a dejar si soy la única que lo comprende. El saco su navaja y me dijo que no podía dejarle que ya estaba marcada de por vida con su nombre en mí y comenzó a cortar._

 _Me moví mucho es por eso que quedo tan chueca y profunda._

 _Fue mi culpa._

Harley estaba realmente abatida, tanto que no supe que decirle, por lo que me reduje a ello. Le ofrecí quedarse en mi lecho, dormí de lado izquierdo y ella del derecho de la cama. Se la pasó toda la noche llorando, sus gimoteos me impidieron el sueño.

Al día siguiente la lleve de compras, Harley es como una niña en una juguetería. Deje que tomara todo lo que quisiera y di un beso mortífero al cerdo que atendía aquella tienda.

Los hombres. O son repulsivos de apariencia o lo son en madera. Me he topado a varios que cumplen con ambas cualidades. Nada más que pura escoria masculina.

Harley para estos momentos ya se encuentra un poco mejor, se le ve feliz jugando con sus juguetes nuevos. La herida del brazo le esta sanando, me pregunto si su grieta codependiente en su mente también.

Harley no ha querido cenar, se ha ido directo a duchar.

Una

Dos

Tres horas…¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?

Sale después de tanto tiempo solo diciendo.

- _"Todo tuyo Pam."_

Cuando entro en el espejo empañado palabras distorsionadas y de mal gusto se lee.

" _Pudding, Ángel, Pastelito, Mi payasito psicópata, Te extraño."_ Esto seguido de una carita triste.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza y…

¡CRASH!

En el cristal se dibujan miles de grietas, seguidas de mi puño de hierro estrellado en el.

¡Harley que tonta eres¡ llorando por un hombre despreciable.

Intentando querer algo que es inquerible.

Es una noche gélida, más de lo habitual, aun bajo las sabanas. Me acurruco más a su cuerpo su bello y flagelado cuerpo. Una idea me viene a la mente. Harley es inmune al veneno gracias a un antídoto que yo misma le di. La única persona que puedo besar sin que se estremezca con mi ponzoña venenosa…Es Harley.

Ruedo mis dedos por sus mejillas. Es suave y sutil al tacto. Acaricio sus cabellos amarillos.

Me encanta verla dormir, es como una niñita que ha quedado exhausta de derramar lágrimas y sucumbe en el más profundo sueño.

Entre sueños la beso. No sé qué este soñando pero tras esto, ella sonríe. Me alegra verla sonreír aunque sea con los ojos cerrados.

Pero luego tras un suspiro dice… " _Sr. J."_

Me nacen ganas incesantes jalarle de las coletas y despertarla a bofetadas.

Incluso en sueños no deja de pensar en ese maldito gusano.

Estas condenada a la estupidez de querer a un hombre y yo de querer a una tonta.

* * *

 _Gracias por acompañar a las letras hasta su final._

 _-Derien_


End file.
